


How I Met Your Father

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Dean is grumpy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: Dean is a sad boi, Cass wants to help but has never talked to the other man in his life, only really stalked him from afar.(I need help)





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Wattpad like a year ago from a writing prompt thing I did with a friend. Do not remember said prompt.

I made eye contact with him from across the coffee shop for the third time that day. He still looked sad, maybe a bit angry too. But I didn't want to go over to him because then he'd probably think I'd been stalking him, and I mean yes I had but Dean didn't need to know that.

And yes I knew his name. I also knew his favorite food, his favorite drink to order here, his favorite shirt to wear, the fact that he might be attracted to guys since he's brought one or two here, along with a couple girls, and I also knew that he had just recently gotten into a fight with his younger brother Sam, which I had learned from my friend Lucifer, (no that's not his real name. His name is Nick but he got this nickname and I don't even remember why...) who also happened to be a stalker, just of the younger Winchester brother.

_Should I speak to him or no? Because I could attempt to lighten his mood, but... well we've never spoken. Ever. I seriously doubt he even knows of my existence._

I got up from my table and started walking towards him filled with determination. 

Then I walked past him and straight towards the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door I started pacing back and forth. 

_Thankfully no one's in here. Oh nope. Spoke too soon._

The door opened and a slightly dorky, but cute looking guy walked in and stared at me weirdly. 

"Girl problems? Or no I should be saying... Relationship/lack of relationship problems?" He inquired. 

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"Your face just sort of yells 'I don't want to talk to them what if they hate me?' Or something like that."

"What it's that obvious?"

"Yeah kind of. Now what seems to be the problem? I'm sure you don't know this, because you don't actually know me, but I happen to be great at giving advice you know."

_I mean this is a man I will  probably never see again... What could it hurt to tell him my problems? And I know this is something that usually only happens in crappy fanfiction written by teenagers with no lives so I may as well do this. As the teenagers say, "you only live once."_ **(No one says that Cass.)**

"Do you mind if I ramble? Because I'm going to. Okay so there's this guy that I may or may not have been stalking for about a year and all we ever do is smile at each other so he doesn't know me but I know him right? Well apparently he got into an argument with his little (I say little but in reality the man is a moose) brother, and is looking extremely depressed and I'd like to comfort him but I feel as if it would be awkward if I did that. Although of course sometimes it's better to speak to someone you hardly know about your problems... You know what I think I'll talk to him. You've been extremely helpful. Thank you." I continued ranting until I ran out of breath when I realized he is just a man. Like we could always become friends if nothing comes out of it like an actual relationship relationship. 

"See? I'm great at advice. You've just been Garthed." The man stated. "By the way that's my name. Garth. Nice to meet you. So what's your name, and what's the lucky man's name?"

"I'm Cass. His name is Dean." I put out my hand to shake his when he pulled me into a hug. 

"Good luck with Dean. He's a grumpy one." 

"I never understood human's want to hug others. But thank you."

"You're talking as if you ain't one."

"I'm not. In fact I'm an angel of the Lord." I said jokingly. 

"Yeah right, and I'm a werewolf. Now go get your man. And cheer him up, it's just depressing seeing him like that."

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and realized I had been in there so long people would probably assume I was taking a shit. Dammit.

I went back to my table to sit for a bit and then finally I had grown the courage to talk to him. I headed towards Dean Winchester trying to figure out exactly what I would say to him. 

I took a seat at his table then inhaled and quickly said to him the first thing that came to mind. "So I heard you got into this huge fight with your brother and I know we've only ever really exchanged genial smiles but I just wanted to check and make sure you're okay. So how are you doing? And do you want to talk about it or whatever?.. I'm uh... I'm Castiel by the way..." I said to him all in one breath, probably sitting too close. 

"I'm Dean, but I'm sure you know that since you've been stalking me for awhile now." He said with a slight smirk, but still with a sad look in his eyes. 

I felt the blood rush to my face when he said that. "W-wait what? How did you know?" I somehow managed to get out. 

"Well I didn't exactly but I do now. You've liked a few posts of mine on Instagram from a few years ago. And Facebook. And like every social media site ever. Plus I've seen you around here quite a bit." He laughed. 

_Probably one of the most beautiful sounds in the world..._

_Shut up you cheesy sap._

"I did? I didn't realize- I hate when that happens God dammit. Oh God you probably think I'm insane now so I'll just go-" I managed to stutter out a mostly intelligent sounding sentence or two before getting up to get the hell out of there when I felt a hand grab mine. 

I turned around to face him and was met with the most beautiful green eyes staring back into mine. 

"Hey you asked if I was okay and wanted to know if I wanted to talk about it. So sit your ass down so I can talk alright? Don't go running off on me here." He grinned. 

"Oh." I said lamely. "Really Cass. 'Oh?' That's all you could come up with? You've been trying to talk to this man for a year and oh is all you have to say?"

"Just wanted to let you know you said that out loud. Now sit yourself down angel, and listen to me complain about my life alright?" 

"Oh God I'm a moron." I put my face in my hands feeling like a complete idiot. "Just- talk. Get rid of the awkwardness that is my existence please."

"Alright I will. So it all started with my father right? He really isn't the best man, but he's my dad and I love him..."

***

"And that's how your father and I met, Adrian..." I said looking down at our son, placing him gently in his crib. 

"I'm pretty sure there was a lot more cussing in the story, angel." Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Now get your feathery ass to bed, I'm getting cold."

"I was censoring it for the child Dean. He doesn't need to hear that at his age. And if you'd put a shirt on you wouldn't be cold." I said quietly, closing my eyes and leaning back into his chest. 

"He's a baby, he wouldn't even remember it. Also I feel like you talked quite a bit more formal and stiff back then." He said as I checked to make sure the baby monitor was on. 

"Oh my God Dean it's a story and I don't remember every freaking detail." I said dragging him out of the nursery and towards our bedroom. 

"Well I'm pretty sure that day ended with something like this." Dean suddenly stopped right outside our bedroom and pulled me towards him.

He brushed the hair out of my eyes then pulled me in for a kiss. It was just like the day we met three years ago. Soft, gentle, and perfect. 

But I will say it was a lot less awkward than that first time. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I spell Castiel’s name as C-a-s-s because that’s how it’s written in Dean’s phone please don’t attack me thanKs.


End file.
